


Shuffle

by peaktotheocean



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: Real short chapters revolving around the Amnesty characters based on one-word prompts, all set in the same universe but jumping around to different parts in the campaign. If it isn't obvious by the context, the chapter notes will give specifics to when exactly in the series that chapter takes placetl;dr-- I wanted to write some cute Barclay/Stern, Dani/Aubrey, & Amnesty general vignettes
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 12





	1. Remote

"Do you mind?" Stern asked, already reaching for the remote set on the coffee table.

"No, of course not," Barclay offered. He leaned his body back as Stern took the remote, making sure his body didn't touch Stern's at all. 

He knew that wasn't how it worked. Stern wasn't going to realize he was Bigfoot just because their skin touched for a split second. 

Barclay felt like he'd fly apart if it did though. He was holding tight onto his book as it was. Well, Mama's book. Not that Mama had come back yet but she would. And he wouldn't let her come back to destroyed books just because Barclay was panicking about a guy. 

A guy who was a federal agent.

A guy who was a federal agent whose main job focused on finding Bigfoot.

"I know most of this stuff has been debunked but I have to keep up with the pop culture surrounding the cryptozoology anyway. You never know what tidbits or interviews will touch on open cases," Stern babbled. 

Barclay hadn't even been paying attention to the television. He wished that any other Amnesty resident was in the tv room with them. Jake loved to interrupt at inopportune times. Why not this time? 

After a few seconds, he managed to focus his eyes on the television to see a grainy title page. It was flashing with some kind of special effect but the words were clear.

_**BIGFOOT SOLVED?** _

"I gotta prep the. The. Uhh. Food," Barclay said lamely, escaping, leaving his book on the couch, not even noticing when Stern's eyes followed him out of the room.


	2. Lawnmower

Duck stared out the window and resisting the urge to hang his head in his hands. He was just...so tired. Too tired, even. For this at least.

"I thought you were kidding." 

Barclay didn't bother looking his way. He was busy making lunch for everyone at the lodge with one small exception.

"I thought he only wanted pizza," Duck tried again. "That's all he's been saying."

"Everyone needs a green option." Thank goodness. Barclay was getting sick of making pizzas. No matter how much protein or vegetables he put on it, there was no way Billy was getting the proper nutrients. Unless goat men really did just live off of mozzarella cheese and tomatoes. 

"You couldn't just make him a salad?"

"I did offer but maybe he just wanted something..." Barclay searched around for a right word. "Fresher?" he tried. He finally looked over at Duck to see that his friend was not impressed.

"I'm going to try to corral him back inside. You better hope that agent man doesn't see Ryan Gosling eating the lawn before I'm able to wheel him in."


End file.
